danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger 2
Stick Ranger 2 is the 27th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 2 November 2018. It is a continuation of the game Stick Ranger, featuring new mechanics and character progression system. Controls Like the original Stick Ranger, characters can be dragged and attacking is fully automatic as long as enemies are within the character's range. Players can progress into different areas by touching the open borders at the left/right, but unlike the original, there are no signs to indicate the open borders. Characters Unlike the original version, there are no classes in Stick Ranger 2. All characters can equip and use any weapons as desired. Each character starts with 50 LP and gains EXP and LV in a similar way as the original version, with 2 SP per LV up. The only difference is that characters cannot gain EXP in a stage when they are 10 levels higher than all the enemies in that stage, instead of the 10 levels above the accessible enemies with the highest LV cap in the original game. In Stick Ranger 2, characters do not die at 0 LP as long as an ally has more than 0 LP; all of them can still move and attack as usual. However, any damage taken by characters with 0 LP and any excess damage from a "lethal" hit will be transferred to other characters with LP. When all character's LP reaches 0 they will all die together resulting in a Game Over, which forces a respawning in the Village with all characters having 1 LP. In addition, the player loses gold by an amount of floor(Current Gold \div 10 \div Character Count)\times Character Count Status The status tab shows properties of characters, and also acts as the SP investment panel. In Stick Ranger 2, SP can be invested into the following 7 skills: *Max LP +10% (5 LP per SP investment) *Short Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Short range type (SML)) *Middle Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Middle range type (SML)) *Long Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Long range type (SML)) *Physical +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Physical attack type (ATR)) *Elemental +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with non-Physical attack type (ATR)) *Dodge +2% (Increases chance for an enemy attack to deal 0 damage, not upgradable after 25 SP invested into Dodge for a maximum 50% dodge chance) Weapons Weapons are divided into 2 categories: Arms and Charges. Arms provides primary attacks for characters, while Charges provides secondary attacks through an MP system similar to the original Stick Ranger. Arms and Charges can be used together even if they are not the same weapon type. Note that weapons in Stick Ranger 2 can only be dropped from enemies once; once the weapon is obtained it will no longer drop from enemies holding the weapon. Since ver4.3 weapons can be upgraded at the Smith in the Village. Each weapon has their own maximum LVs and stat adjustments from upgrades, and upgrade costs are scaled by the weapon's current LV. Weapon Stats *AT: Damage dealt by weapons *AGI: Time between successive attacks (in frames) *Range: Attack range (in pixels) *Charge: MP charged by each attack (Arms only) *Emit: MP required to unleash the attack (Charges only) *SML: Range Type of the Weapon *ATR: Attack Type of the Weapon *Max LV: Maximum LV attainable from upgrading in the Smith. *Base Upgrade Cost: Cost required for upgrading the weapon from LV1 to LV2. Upgrade cost for higher LVs are calculated by (Current Weapon LV × Base Upgrade Cost). *Upgrade Modifications: Effects from upgrading the weapon each time. Arms List Charges List Monsters Monsters exist in non-peaceful areas, which attack characters and attempt to kill them. Characters can kill them for gold, weapons and EXP, following a similar system as the original Stick Ranger. Since ver3.0 a monster dictionary similar to the Book in the original Stick Ranger was added. Players can obtain information of enemies in 2 parts, the basic stats (LV, LP, Gold and EXP) and the item drops. Each part of information cost 10 Gold for non-Big enemies and 20 Gold for Big enemies. *Green Gel: LV 1, LP 30, AT 1-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Bash, 10% chance to drop Sword. *Cyan Gel: LV 2, LP 60, AT 2-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Power Glove, 3.33% chance to drop Spear. *Red Gel: LV 3, LP 90, AT 3-5, Range 40, Gold 1, EXP 100, 3.33% chance to drop Light Glove. *White Skull Bat: LV 4, LP 60, AT 1-1, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Bow. *Green Big Gel: LV 5, LP 900, AT 2-3 ×5, Range 120, Gold 3, EXP 500, 100% chance to drop Range Attack. *Green Big Box Snake: LV 5, LP 150, AT 3-4, Range 40, Gold 10, EXP 100. *Yellow Gel: LV 4, LP 120, AT 2-4, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Slash, 5% chance to drop Lancer. *Orange Smiley Tree: LV 6, LP 360, AT 6-8, Range 100, Gold 3, EXP 100, 20% chance to drop Triple Arrow. *Green Box Snake: LV 5, LP 90, AT 2-4, Range 30, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Lightning Ball. *Yellow Big Gel: LV 7, LP 900, AT 6-8, Range 60, Gold 5, EXP 500, 50% chance to drop Fire Bomb. Does splash damage. *Red Small Gel: LV 8, LP 20, AT 3-3, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 10% chance to drop Fire Bow. *Red Big Gel: LV 9, LP 450, AT 3-3, Range 60, Gold 5, EXP 500, 6.67% chance to drop Sand Blaster. *Blue Roundhead Tree: LV 6, LP 200, AT 3-3 ×3, Range 120, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Fire Sword, 5% chance to drop Lightning Spear. Shoots 3 pellets which rolls on ceilings. *Pink Roundhead Tree: LV 7, LP 200, AT 5-5 ×5, Range 120, Gold 3, EXP 300, 10% chance to drop Flame Slayer, 10% chance to drop Lightning Lance. Shoots 5 pellets which rolls on ceilings. *Green Small Gel: LV 5, LP 20, AT 1-1, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100. *Cyan Small Gel: LV 6, LP 20, AT 2-2, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100, 5% chance to drop Ice Ball. *Black Gel: LV 8, LP 120, AT 5-6, Range 20, Gold 1, EXP 100. 100% resistance to Fire, Ice, Lightning and Poison attacks. 5% chance to drop Poison Arrow. *White Big Skull Bat: LV 10, LP 600, AT 1-1 ×16, Range 50, Gold 5, EXP 500. Fires 16 pellets in a fan-shaped spread. *Cyan Big Gel: LV 10, LP 1800, AT 4-6 ×5, Range 200, Gold 10, EXP 500. Fires 5 slow moving pellets in arching trajectories. 14.3% chance to drop Lightning Orb. *Pink Gel Tree: LV 9, LP 180, AT 4-4, Range 120, Gold 1, EXP 100. Fires a slow moving pellet. The tree is an inverted tree which hangs on ceilings. 5% chance to drop Poison Bow. The following formula can be used to calculate how much EXP can be obtained from a monster, as long as player LV is less than the maximum LV of monsters plus 10: \max(floor(BaseEXP\times(10-|PlayerLV-EnemyLV|)\div10),1) If player LV is not less than the maximum LV of monsters plus 10, they will no longer gain EXP. Onigiri In Stick Ranger 2, Onigiri no longer spawns as a common enemy drop. Instead it is an item dropped only by specific monsters. Each Onigiri gives 1 maximum use which replenishes all lost LP for all characters. Onigiris can be refilled by 10 gold per onigiri in the Inn. Areas There are currently 5 areas in the game. From left to right they are: *Village: A peaceful screen. Characters staying in this area can heal their lost LP over time. There is a 1% chance for characters to heal 5 LP every frame, giving about 72% chance to heal at least 5 times (25 LP) in 10s (600 frames), And about 41% chance to heal at least 10 times (50 LP) in 15s (900 frames). An inn is also available, which immediately heals all characters to their maximum LP for 10 gold as long as characters have lost LP, and all used Onigiris for 10 gold per Onigiri. *Cave 1: Featuring the Green Gel, Cyan Gel, Red Gel, White Skull Bat, and Green Big Gel, this is the first screen in the game. *Cave 2: Initially blocked by a gate, contains 3 Green Big Box Snakes and a statue before the gate. Defeating all 3 Green Box Snakes will unlock access to the 2nd Stickman, and also grants access to more enemy types including Yellow Gel, Orange Smiley Tree, Green Box Snake and Yellow Big Gel. Killing the Yellow Big Gel for the first time spawns a treasure chest which gives 1 Onigiri when opened. There is also a separate section only entered through Cave 3, which contains the Green Small Gel, Cyan Small Gel, and Red Small Gel. In addition, approaching the dead end at the far left will cause 3 Red Big Gels to appear, which drops a treasure chest with 1 Onigiri when all 3 are defeated. *Cave 3: This area contains Green Small Gel, Cyan Small Gel, Blue Roundhead Tree, Pink Roundhead Tree, Black Gel, and a statue for the 3rd Stickman. It also contains a gate blocking access to Cave 4, and a path that backtracks to a separate section in Cave 2. Upon entering the section with the statue, 20 White Skull Bats will appear. Defeating the White Skull Bats will cause the White Big Skull Bat to appear, and defeating the White Big Skull Bat will unlock access to the 3rd Stickman and Cave 4. After defeating the 20 White Skull Bats, the White Big Skull Bat will always spawn in the same location upon stage reentry regardless of whether the White Big Skull Bat has been defeated. *Cave 4: This area contains a large pool of water, with a small island where the statue for the 4th Stickman stands. Enemies include the Cyan Big Gel and the Pink Gel Tree. Gimmicks Various gold marks are found around stages, If players click on these marks it will cause gold to drop. Since ver4.4 this gold has a 0.5% chance to be worth 100 gold and a ~7.1% chance to be worth 7 gold, and in other cases worth 1 gold. The exact algorithm is as follows: *If a random number from is less than 1, the gold is worth 100. *If the above is false, then generate another random number from [0,14). If the second random number is less than 1, the gold is worth 7. Otherwise the gold is worth 1. Total Enemy Count The following is a list of number of all enemy types including those not spawned upon stage entrance. *Cave 1: 30 Green Gels, 32 Cyan Gels, 15 Red Gels, 30 White Skull Bats, 1 Green Big Gel. *Cave 2: 3 Green Big Box Snakes, 15 Yellow Gels, 1 Orange Smiley Tree, 30 Green Box Snakes, 1 Yellow Big Gel, 20 Green Small Gels, 5 Cyan Small Gels, 20 Red Small Gels, 3 Red Big Gels. *Cave 3: 8 Blue Roundhead Trees, 3 Pink Roundhead Trees, 15 Green Small Gels, 15 Cyan Small Gels, 20 White Skull Bats, 20 Black Gels, 1 White Big Skull Bat. *Cave 4: 1 Cyan Big Gel, 10 Pink Gel Trees. Options The options tab was available since ver3.8. Current options include: *Return to Village: By spending gold, players can immediately move back into the Village. Costs 1 gold for each screen the player is away from the Village, for example, returning to Village from Cave 3 costs 3 gold as Cave 3 is 3 screens away from the Village. Saving As of ver1.2, game progress is now automatically saved. When save data is loaded, characters always respawn at the Village. History [[Category:Web games] Category:Stick Ranger 2